Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 1
Issue 1: ' A New Adventure' Space Colony Ark: Capsule Storage Room G.U.N. Soldier: Huh? A capsule? This seems interesting. I'd better tell the Commander. Station Square Sonic: Ugh. A date with Amy. Can this day get any worse? (a screeching sound, and then a G.U.N. transport truck crashes into a nearby building) Apparently, it can. Hey! Are you alright? (figure runs from the truck) G.U.N. Commander: Please, you need to get that criminal back for us. Sonic: No problem. Hey you! That wasn't really nice what you did back there. You should go back and apologize. ???: Over my dead body!! (They fight) Sonic: You're pretty good. ???: You too, blue boy. (Sonic fights her and she falls to the ground. Sonic puts her over his shoulder) Wait! You don't understand!! You can't take me back!! Sonic: Why not? ???: Because...uh...ummmm....well... Sonic: Exactly. G.U.N. Commander: Great work, Sonic. You actually caught her. Thanks! Sonic: What did she do that she was arrested for? G.U.N. Soldier: You see, she is really from- (G.U.N. Commander puts his hand over the soldier's mouth) G.U.N. Commander: Sorry, Sonic. That is classified information. No outsiders are allowed to know. Well, thanks again!!! (they leave) Mystic Ruins:Tails's Workshop Tails: Hmmm, I see. Well, what can we do? I mean, she is a criminal after all, right? Sonic: That's the point. I don't think she did anything wrong. I think G.U.N. is hiding something. That's why I am going to go Prison Island and rescue her. Tails: What?! Are you crazy?! Prison Island is the most secure jail in the world. You wouldn't want to get caught there, or you'll be locked in again. You wouldn't want to get on G.U.N.'s bad side again, do you? Sonic: Hey!!! That was Shadow's fault!! He framed me!! Besides, I escaped the last time, didn't I? Tails: True.Hey, I have an idea! I want to help you, so I'll take you over to Prison Island in the Tornado. I'll hack into their systems and shut down their alarms. When you find that girl, you can use this Chaos Emerald and use Chaos Control to get out and teleport to Sation Square. Sonic: Great idea! Tails, you're a genius! Tails: Heh heh! Prison Island: White Jungle Sonic: Wow, Prison Island. It's been a while since I been here last. Good times. Tails: Yeah, if you mean the time you were locked up in there for something you didn't do. Sonic: Yep, good times. Tails: Anyway, the alarm systems are down. You have twenty minutes to get in and out before the alarms come back online. Sonic: Thanks, Tails! Tails: Good luck!! Prison Island: Main Hallway Sonic: Okay, so where would she be? (passes a door and then comes back) There she is!! (walks inside) Are you okay? I came to get you out of here. ???: Oh, you again. Why did you come back to save me for? Sonic: I don't think you did anything wrong. ???: You're the first person to believe me. Now get me out of here before those people come back. Sonic: Okay. There! Hang on to me. CHAOS CONTROL!!! ???: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! 20 miles from Station Square Sonic: There we are! ???: Thank you so much! How should I ever repay you? Sonic: Aw, that's alright. By the way, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Shima: And I'm Shima the Hedgehog. It's nice to meet you, Sonic. Sonic: The pleasure is all mine. Now, why did G.U.N. take you to Prison Island? Shima: They took me to that awful place because- ???: There you are! Somewhere on Space Colony Ark ???: So, you're finally awake, my child. It's time for you to fufill you're destiny!!! Who are these mysterious figures? And what "destiny"? Stay tuned for Issue 2: Into the Future!!!